Estúpido Santa
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Ya es noche buena. Sasuke está lo bastante harto de esas fechas, pero no queda más que acceder a cumplir con lo que su pareja ha prometido para su grupo de amigos, una fiesta para disfrutar entre todos el calor de la navidad. NaruSasu


Este no es sino otro corto One-Shot con tema navideño.

Los personajes son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto; la historia en sí me pertenece enteramente.

Rushia espero que te guste. Tiene su _happy end_ como me habías comentado.

* * *

 _ **°oO°~ Estúpido Santa ~°Oo°**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era la tercera ocasión durante esa tarde que había tenido que dejar los deberes de la cena de navideña por atender a los gritos de su hijo. Comenzaba a hartarle el tener que acudir a solucionar los _enormes_ aprietos que su pequeño le hacía solucionar con una calma que poco a poco le abandonaba. ¿Fiestas felices? ¿Tiempo en familia? Ja', deberían estar de joda al hablar con tanta naturalidad de esas estupideces. Le tocaba bastante el tema al tener que aguantar con una _buena cara_ a la serie de gente hipócrita que estaba seguro en la vida iría a recordar el cómo es que había terminado tratando en el trabajo o los lugares que frecuentaba.  
Dio un hondo suspiro una vez que hubo alcanzado la segunda planta, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por quitar el rostro lleno de amargura y fastidio, pero se dio cuenta de que no había bastado para hacer que su hijo no hiciera un comentario sobre él.

—Vamos mamá, quita esa cara, Santa no va a traerte nada si estás molesto —el infante de cinco años dio el sermón que tendía a repetir sobre la expresión rígida y fría en el rostro del hombre que le había dado la vida.

Aquello para Sasuke no era sino otra tontería que le jodía bastante. El que su hijo creyera en un ser imaginario de bondad ridícula, que no era ahora sino una viva imagen del consumismo. Claro que no podía romper la dulce ilusión que hacía crecer el brillo de anhelo y esperanza en el par de brillantes ojitos cerúleos—. _«Estúpido Naruto»_ —fue el pensamiento que llegó de golpe a su mente, pero lo dejó allí—. Olvida la cara que tenga, yo no espero que _Santa_ —dijo con cierto tono retórico—, venga a dejarme un regalo. Estoy lo suficientemente grande para ello, Menma —terminó la frase, le urgía que el niño le dijera esta vez que era tan importante para traerlo allí.

El morenito atendió a sus palabras inflando las mejillas en un mohín de descontento por su respuesta. No esperaba menos, pero después sonrió olvidando momentáneamente el tema y dándole su completa atención a lo que era ahora de verdad importante para él—. ¿Podrías darme las pinturas que están allí? —apuntó hacia el más alto de los espacios en su closet. Justo a una bolsa de color marrón.

Sasuke miró con desconfianza la bolsa y después al pequeño. Lo pensó un momento antes de llegar a la conclusión de que si le daba aquello, quizá ahora podría trabajar sin interrupciones en la tonta cena a la que "amablemente" su esposo había invitado a un grupo de gente que no deseaba ver—. Dime que no vas a manchar el suelo y tampoco vas a pintar las paredes —enarcó una ceja, antes debía asegurar la ás, era mejor dar una condición de por medio y así no hacerlo creer que podía tener todo lo que quisiera cuando lo pidiera.

—No lo haré, de verdad, si lo hago me porto mal y yo quiero que santa me de mis regalos —aseguró mientras apretaba sus puños y le miraba con decisión. Su expresión de seriedad se esfumo y fue sustituida por una sonrisa, en el momento que observó a su progenitor acercarse y estirar las manos para alcanzarle aquello que se encontraba tan lejos de su alcance.

—Toma —le entregó la diminuta maleta de pinturas y observó al niño un instante—. Escucha, hijo —agregó unas cuantas palabras, antes de que él volviera a sus juegos infantiles—. Estoy muy ocupado con la cena, así que trata de mantenerte callado y ya no me hagas venir aquí otra vez, ¿entiendes? —le pidió casi en un ruego, aun sin dejar el rostro de cierto descontento, que claramente no era por su hijo sino sus propias razones.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Conocía la respuesta de ante mano, pero no perdía nada al intentarlo como otras tantas veces.

—Me ayudarás estando callado en tu cuarto, sin ensuciar nada —recordó de nuevo la condición inicial—. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no hay algo que pueda darte para hacer, así que solo juega aquí, no pasa nada ¿sí? Yo me encargo del resto.

—Bien —fue su simple respuesta, bajando la mirada hacia la bolsa de pinturas que ahora yacía entre sus manos—. Me portaré bien, para ayudar a mamá y para que Santa me traiga mis regalos —finalizó con una brillante sonrisa entre sus labios rosados. Corrió hacia su pequeña mesa de trabajo y la dejó allí, tendría que poner manos a la obra en aquello que tenía en mente realizar.

Sasuke dio un último vistazo al niño y partió de vuelta hacia la primera planta en la que le seguía esperando una serie de platillos a medio preparar. Estaba seguro de que le daría un buen sermón a Naruto en cuanto llegara a su hogar. Mira que dejarle gran parte del trabajo y no aparecerse por el sitio en toda la maldita tarde.

Sorprendentemente al cabo de no más de cuatro horas había logrado tener todo listo. Desde las guías de luces que ahora brillaban por todo el contorno de su sala; al igual que las que estaban colocadas alrededor del pino, vestido también con escarcha y esferas de colores fríos. Se dejó caer en el sofá derrotado, de alguna manera, por todo el trabajo que había tenido entre sus manos desde las siete de la mañana. El maldito pavo con la lenta cocción; el resto de los aperitivos también le habían representado un retoal encontrarse buscando una manera para que la presentación pudiera ser agradable, no solo al paladar sino también a la vista. Pero en ese momento se podía dar tiempo para un respiro; tenía que reunir más fuerzas, y no para recibir a los invitados sino para matar a su marido en el justo momento que cruzara esa puerta.

Menma se acercó a él sosteniendo una carta entre manos, subió al sofá y se acomodó justo a un costado suyo antes de levantar la cabeza y sonreírle con esa animosidad tan propia de su otro padre. Sasuke no lo diría de manera tan abierta pero le sentía agradable y muy cómodo cuando su hijo tenía ese tipo de gestos con él, y que le recordaba los motivos por los cuales amaba a su esposo. Dejó salir un bufido al darse cuenta del lugar al que sus pensamientos habían ido a parar, en ese justo momento Naruto no necesitaba que su hijo le defendiera de ese modo, tendría que vérselas con él.

—¿Papá no va a llegar a la cena? —Indagó el niño, logrando así que Sasuke dejase de pensar en aquello que inundaba su mente y le tenía tan distraído y pensativo al modo de ver del pequeño.

—Debe venir —fue su simple respuesta. Era obvio que Naruto tendría que estar allí, ese pedazo de idiota no podría simplemente desaparecerse por veinticuatro horas, tendría que encontrarse haciendo algo verdaderamente importante como para dejarlo como tonto esperando por él, en especial con una fiesta que él había organizado sin su consentimiento.

—Está bien —dejó salir un corto suspiro antes de girar la cabeza en dirección a la puerta al escuchar el timbre.

Sasuke se puso de pie de inmediato, debería ser el primero de los invitados. De haberse tratado de Naruto él mismo habría abierto la puerta para pasar. Al girar la perilla y mostrar a la persona detrás de ella, había resultado tal y cómo lo había pensado, no era otro sino el primer invitado de esa noche, acompañado de su esposa, la cual sujetaba una enorme bandeja entre sus manos, sobre la cual se encontraba una gran cantidad de huevos rellenos.

—Buenas noches. Lee, Tenten —saludó a la pareja de recién llegados antes de que al frente se hiciera notar un tercero que había sido pasado desapercibido por Sasuke.

—Buenas noches, señor Uzumaki —saludó el pequeño, llevando una mano en alto, mientras mostraba cada uno de sus pequeños y blancuzcos dientes de leche.

—Ah, es cierto. Lo siento, Metal Lee —le dio una vista rápida antes de moverse hacia un costado para dejarles el espacio correspondiente a sus invitados y que pudieran pasar al interior de su hogar.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke. Ah~, realmente hace mucho frío —se quejó la mujer castaña, tiritando aun y estando ya en el cálido interior de la casa.

—¡Sasuke! —Rock Lee se acercó al moreno envolviéndolo entre sus brazos en un intento de tosco abrazo de oso que no fue correspondido. De igual manera la escena se repetía en contadas ocasiones y él jamás haría un solo movimiento en falso hasta no verse libre de ese par de fuertes brazos—. Buenas noches y feliz navidad. Es un gusto el estar aquí para celebrar todos juntos y que así no muera nuestra llama de la juventud —le dijo al fin de haberlo dejado libre.

—Oh, Lee, deja de enfadar a Sasuke o nos va sacar de aquí —se quejó la mujer, al verlo hacer una de sus tantas emotivas, pero exageradas escenas con muestras de afecto—. Además, aun no es navidad, es noche buena, tonto —le siguió reprochando dejando de sacudirse por el frio invernal que se encontraba en el exterior.

—¿Puedo abrazar también al señor Uzumaki? —Preguntó el pequeño niño con corte de tazón y gruesas cejas como su padre.

—No, basta, solo lo están hostigando —le regañó su madre, dejando ir un suspiro de derrota—. A veces pienso que simplemente no puedo con este par —dijo más para sí misma.

—Considero mejor un apretón de manos sino te molesta —extendió su mano como había dicho hacia el niño que no dudó en apretarla y moverla con esa misma efusividad que había presentado el hombre con anterioridad—. Debe ser una molestia el tener que venir a celebrar navidad en una casa ajena —retomó la conversación con los mayores, pero en realidad era una forma sutil para saber que táctica habría utilizado Naruto para engatusarlos.

—No, que va. En realidad estaba bastante aburrida de que siempre se repitiera la misma cosa cada año —admitió sin pena alguna la mujer, elevando los hombros para quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—A pesar de que las navidades sean en nuestro hogar o en el de mi padre es bueno saber que podremos reunirnos y pasarla entre amigos. Además los niños no estarán solos de esta manera. Entretenimiento para grandes y pequeños —el hombre le mostro un pulgar en alto para seguir tomándole más valor a su declaración.

Sasuke habría hecho otro comentario pero de nuevo el timbre llamando a la puerta principal le hizo volver en sus pasos hacia ella para recibir a él o ellos que estuvieran al otro lado. Al momento de abrirla, contuvo el deseo de dejar ir un suspiro de fastidio. Él, de todas las personas, tenía que estar él allí—. Buenas noches —allí iba de nuevo repitiendo su monólogo.

—Buenas noches, amargado —salió simple la frase acompañada de una sonrisa que parecía más de burla que de otra cosa, antes de haber sido codeado por la mujer que lo acompañaba—. Vamos Ino, no he dicho nada malo o insultante —se quejó el hombre, sin poder hacer mucho con sus manos ocupadas con un gran pastel de frutas entre manos.

—Cállate, Sai —le pidió la mujer rubia a su marido esperaba llevar una fiesta en paz sin los constantes roces que ambos hombres tenían estando juntos—. Buenas noches, Sasuke —sonrió al tenerlo a él en la mira, levantando una mano.

—Buenas noches, señor Sasuke —saludó el pequeño. Allí fue cuando Sasuke pensó que estaba haciendo mal solo mirar al frente y no bajar un poco la vista para notar a los niños.

—Hola, Inojin —repitió la acción de hacerse a un lado para permitir el ingreso a su hogar. Aunque se veía tentado a cerrarle la puerta en la cara solo a Sai.

Acomodó a los invitados en la sala, pero no pudo ocupar un lugar en ella para sentarse, porque de nuevo el deber hacia la puerta le llamaba. ¿A cuántas personas había invitado Naruto? Y lo más importante de todo ¿dónde carajos estaba? Intentó tomar aire en una larga inspiración y lo dejó ir de manera lenta en una suave exhalación. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y contuvo el gesto de hacer bailar su ceja en un inestable tic; y es que ahora no tenía un pequeño grupo de tres personas, contando a los niños, sino a seis. Gaara y su esposa Shijima junto a su hijo Shinki; y Shikamaru junto a su esposa Temari e hijo Shikadai. ¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Es que acaso la gente no tiene otras cosas para hacer en esas fechas?! Eran momentos para pasar en familia, no invadiendo una casa ajena, por mucho que un amigo insistiera en que lo hicieran. Comenzaba a preocuparse por la cantidad de la comida, pero creía que si se organizaba podría lograr hacer rendir todo, además, cada pequeña familia había traído algo consigo, claro era lo menos que podían hacer.

Quiso esperar a Naruto, pero su hijo y los demás niños estaban ansiosos por la comida. Y sería sincero, él también se moría de hambre. A sus invitados no parecía incomodarles el tener que comenzar con ello antes de que el principal anfitrión no estuviese allí. Parecía incluso que sabían algo que él ignoraba. Más se mantuvo en silencio no queriendo indagar en el asunto, tendría que enterarse en algún momento.

Al cabo de un par de horas más, la media noche se acercaba, los niños habían terminado durmiendo en la afelpada alfombra de la sala, mientras el resto seguían en una conversación "interesante"; Sasuke no dejaba de mirar en dirección a la ventana, respondiendo con monosílabos o palabras escuetas cuando se referían a él. Nadie se quejaba por su actitud, después de todo era esa la manera en la que siempre se había portado, y ya a nadie le sorprendía.  
En cuanto hubo escuchado el pequeño pitido en uno de los relojes de pulsera, que llevaba puesto uno de los presentes, el efebo posó su mirada sin querer curiosa en él. Sai quien era el propietario de dicho reloj se levantó de su asiento, las mujeres se miraron entusiasmadas, en especial Tenten que movía sus manos cómo si ella fuese quien esperara la llegada del mítico Santa Claus. Sasuke escuchó un sonido a las afueras de su hogar y fueron esta vez Lee junto a Gaara quienes se levantaron de su asiento. Temari dio un codazo en el costado a su marido y le dio una mirada retadora para que también saliera con ellos. Claro que Sasuke tenía intenciones de indagar por cuenta propia de qué se trataba todo ello, pero había sido frenado por la mano de la mujer de Gaara.

—No debería preocuparse —le habló ella con ese tono dulce y calmo.

El moreno por su parte sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero no quiso verse igual de impulsivo que su marido y permaneció allí como le había sugerido Shijima—. De acuerdo.

—Realmente me sorprende que puedas permanecer tan tranquilo a pesar de no haber visto a tu esposo en toda la noche, Sasuke. Yo me habría desesperado al instante y habría interrogado a cualquiera que supiera algo de él —la castaña de ojos almendrados dejó salir una amplia sonrisa después de su comentario.

—Deberías callarte, Tenten. Arruinarás la sorpresa —respondió Ino con cierto tono mordaz. El cual solo se ganó una infantil mueca de la mujer castaña.

Ese par de comentarios le dieron a Sasuke unas cuantas cosas en las qué pensar, al menos hasta que hubo escuchado ahora el ruido cada vez más cerca, unas cuantas risas y comentarios que no pudo distinguir del todo, pero eran por parte del grupo de hombres. Frunció el entrecejo cada vez le tenía más confundido el asunto, además de la confirmación de sus sospechas, al todo el mundo estar detrás de la ausencia de Naruto.  
Su pensamiento se esfumó en el momento que los hombres volvieron, colocándose a las orillas de la alfombra en la cual los niños seguían durmiendo ajenos a lo que sucedía allí. El pelinegro levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y notó a un hombre disfrazado de Santa. Observó el par de ojos azules y pudo entender de quién se trataba. Se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesto por haber tenido que cargar con todo durante el día solo para que su rubio esposo llegara a esa hora a hacer un show tonto.

—¡Feliz navidad! De veras —aquella singular muletilla era la prueba definitiva de quien se encontraba detrás del disfraz.

—Si es que alguien no lo había notado con eso te has revelado —le acusó Shikamaru sentándose de nuevo en el sofá dejando salir un bostezo perezoso.

—Vaya, pero si te ha quedado de maravilla —Tenten le miró aun con emoción bien marcada en sus ojos—. Vamos Lee despierta al niño —regaño a su pareja apuntando con su dedo índice al pequeño durmiente.

—Con el ruido me sorprende que ninguno lo haya hecho ya —Gaara ocupó también su lugar junto a su esposa, la cual se levantó para darle unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a su hijo para ayudarlo a despertar.

—Es tarde, es bastante normal que los niños duerman tan bien —opinó también Sai. Levantando a su pequeño entre sus brazos que seguía en verdad perdido entre todo lo que allí acontecía.

Sasuke decidió ignorar un poco el tema y también tomó a Menma entre sus brazos, sentándolo en su regazo esperando el momento en el que abriera completamente los ojos y pudiera darse cuenta del enorme circo que su padre había montado para tenerlo feliz.  
La sorpresa de los niños, en cuanto pudieron abrir los ojos y su cerebro coordinara cada una de las acciones y la percepción de su entorno, fue del completo disfrute para sus padres. Sasuke no pudo negar que al menos la expresión de finita y sincera alegría de su hijo al notar al hombre del cual sentía tanta admiración. Aquel por el cual había puesto especial esmero en portarse bien con tal de recibir una recompensa como juguetes; le era tan agradable y de algún modo satisfactoria.

Naruto entregó a todos los niños los regalos que sus padres les habían preparado y que ellos simplemente se habían encargado de introducir dentro de un saco de tela color rojo, mientras se reunían de nuevo en la alfombra para romper los envoltorios y descubrir los regalos que se resguardaban dentro de ellos. Naruto levantó una mano a modo de "despedida" pues su acto como Santa Claus había terminado. El momento en el que retornó con ropa adecuada para la fiesta, hizo una corta presentación con los invitados y les relató a los niños, que seguían inocentes y creídos de que en verdad habían sido visitados por el hombre de traje rojo, cómo se había encontrado con él y sus renos. Claro que todos los infantes se tragaron el cuento.  
En cuando encontró un momento Naruto se sentó por fin, a un costado de su esposo, sujetó su mano y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Sin él nada de aquello habría sido posible y se sentía satisfecho

—Feliz navidad, bastardo —le habló con ese tono meloso que solía ocupar con él. A pesar de solo recibir un gruñido como respuesta—. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti para ayudarme con todo esto —admiró a los invitados sonrientes que disfrutaban de mirar a los pequeños jugar.

—Habría sido más sencillo si tan solo me hubieras dicho que querías montar todo esto —le miró de reojo.

—Lo habría hecho, pero habrías dicho que no. Como siempre —entornó los ojos antes de meter una mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y extraer de ella una caja alargada—. Escucha, sé que detestas todo lo que estas fiestas traen, pero a mí me gusta y a Menma también, y lo soportas por nosotros. Es por eso que te he comprado esto —le extendió ella esperando que la aceptara.

—Esto no mejora el hecho de que aún quiera matarte por dejarme sólo con todos los preparativos durante todo el día —le recriminó aceptando el obsequio, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer después de todo?

—Lo entiendo, lo siento —llevó una mano a la nuca—. Pero oye, mañana yo limpiaré todo —levantó un dedo en alto para hacer más énfasis en su brillante idea.

—Ah, lo sé, harás eso y más. Pero mañana te entregaré la lista de los deberes —concluyó orgulloso, dejando solo en su marido una expresión de derrota. Era obvio que tendría que hacerlo, de eso se iba a encargar Sasuke Uzumaki.

* * *

Espero que me haya salido bien y hayas disfrutado de la lectura. Me resulta bastante complicado el escribir de Naruto y Sasuke, razón por la cual este es el primer fanfic que publico que ellos co-protagonizan… más bien que protagoniza Sasuke.

Bueno, este es mi regalo para el intercambio y espero que haya sido de tu agrado (y para todos los que hayan entrado a darle lectura).

Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~


End file.
